Ángel caído
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred un día se encuentra o más bien le cae alguien encima, Arthur es un ángel el cual gracias a su hermano terminó cayendo al mundo humano. qué pasa con Arthur al darse cuenta que se enamoró de ese humano? USxAngelUK lemon para MyobiXHitachiin


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Había un chico sumamente hiperactivo llamado Alfred F. Jones. Residente de los Estados Unidos de América. Le gustaba comer hamburguesas y beber gaseosas y sin embargo tenía un buen cuerpo luciéndose con calidad de estatura y sus facciones, de bellos ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca besada por el sol, rubio con un curioso mechón anti gravedad el cual no debe ser tocado nunca, su vista no era muy buena por lo que hacía uso de gafas. Él siempre sonreía, era muy feliz y encontraba a todo ideas extravagantes alegando ser el héroe –una manía que adoptó en su adolescencia-. Con ya 22 años aún disfrutaba los deportes y salidas a los exteriores.

Un día salió a caminar yendo al bosque –él vivía a orillas de una ciudad-, caminó tranquilamente disfrutando del aroma floral de los árboles, sintiendo la brisa fresca y caminando por el suave pasto. No se dio cuenta del momento en que topó con un claro, un río con una laguna a la cual su agua se notaba cristalina y pura, un lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta.

-_maldición…_-se escuchó en leve murmuro una voz masculina desde antes de entrar al claro- _jamás debí hacerle caso a ese tonto de Scott…_-se quejó- _cómo es posible que me haya podido lanzar hasta aquí?..._

Entró una figura caminando, un joven delgado pero no demacrado ni enclenque, de cabello rubio algo desordenado, hermosos orbes verdes como el esmeralda, piel nívea, sus cejas eran algo peculiares ya que se notaban algo gruesas pero eso no le quitaban nada de atractivo y sin embargo está prohibido tocarlas. Su vestimenta era algo…dejaba poco a la imaginación siendo una pequeña toga que descubría parte de su pecho, corta de abajo y siendo amarrada por un cinturón en cuerda dorada con tres bolitas en el extremo, usaba sandalias cafés altas de tiras, y lo más curioso eran las grandes extremidades plumíferas saliendo de su espalda, unas bellas y exóticas alas blancas plegadas y aún así viéndose hermosas.

El joven caminó y saltó abriendo sus alas por un momento para llegar al otro lado de la laguna, miró curioso al joven profundamente dormido recostado en un árbol

-_oh! un humano…_-susurró para no despertarlo y se acercó suavemente a su rostro admirándole- _este es el más curioso de todos lo que eh visto…se ve…_-de inmediato se sonrojó- _no, no puedo pensar ese tipo de cosas _–negó con la cabeza pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima- _ah _–suspiró- _quisiera sentirme así de relajado de vez en cuando_ –suspiró nuevamente- _hmmm…_-su error fue que no se apartó del rostro de Alfred- _ah!_ –cayó de lleno a los suaves labios del otro rubio el cual no se despertó-

-_jajajajajaja_~ -se escuchó de una risa audible solamente para el ángel-

-_Scott! –_se levantó apenado, enojado y rojo_- no me vuelvas a hacer eso!, quieres?!_

_-por qué habría de hacerle caso a un conejo como tú? –_le dijo simple un tipo con uniforme militar escocés, pelirrojo, de cejas espesas, ojos tan verdes como los de ese ángel, una mirada fija y seria, apuesto; sus alas eran algo más opacas, un grisáceo platino y las llevaba mas extendidas luciéndolas con elegancia_-_

_-no soy un conejo! Y qué haces aquí después de mandarme aquí lanzándome de esa forma tan bestial tuya?!_

_-tonto hermano…_-suspirócruzándose de brazos_- no le querías conocer?_

_-a quién?_

_-a ese estúpido humano_

_-qué…?!_

_-creo que es él, no? –_se acercó un poco mirando son generalidad al joven humano_- dijiste que querías encontrar un complemento en tu vida aunque fuera humano, estás servido_

_-es un hombre! Un hombre!, humano del mismo género! Estás ciego o qué?! –siguió rojo-_

_-y…? –arqueó una ceja mirándole neutral-_

_-estás de broma…-_le bajó el color no pudiendo creer lo que pretendía su hermano mayor-

_-no, pero si no lo quieres entonces vámonos ya –_le dijo desplegando vuelo con elegancia y finura masculin_a- es una lástima, parecía prometedor para ti_

_-cállate! –_voló siguiéndole, varias plumas se soltaros y desvanecieron en el aire_-_

Segundos después Alfred despertó –resultaba que en presencia de estos seres los humanos dormían tranquilos y ni aunque ellos griten son despertados, sería un caso especial o algo de urgencia que sucediera lo contrario-

-hmm…-somnoliento se estiró incorporándose- qué bien que eh dormido –sonrió levemente-

Miró a su alrededor sintiendo que algo había cambiado

-ugh? –miró su regazo- una pluma…blanca? –la tomó y la examinó extrañado- qué raro, no hay aves de ese color por aquí…o al menos tan grandes…es como si fuera de las alas de los disfraces de ángeles

La examinó y le pareció muy bonita y atrayente, quiso conservarla y la guardó en su bolcillo

-creo que es hora de ir a comer –sonrió levantándose- me suena una rica hamburguesa –caminó por donde había venido, de sólo pensar en ese manjar suyo se relamió los labios divertido pero algo no estaba bien- …esto…mis labios…-se los tocó con una mano y caminó más lento- saben a…té?...por qué? si yo no tomo té…además…-agudizando sentidos por la extrañeza llegó a sentir un aroma peculiar- huele a…es como si fuera una mezcla de hierbas y…-sacó la pluma que portaba y la olió- jamás olí esto antes…de donde habrá salido?

Caminó todo el trayecto hasta su casa con la duda en mente. Por qué sentía ese sabor que le parecía dulce en los labios? Qué hacía esa clase de pluma en su regazo? Y por qué razón ese olor que le gustaba lo tenía impregnado él y no otra cosa?

-habrá pasado algo mientras dormía…? –se preguntó, aún tenía la pluma en la mano y la observaba como si fuera un gran acertijo que le impresionara demasiado-

Llegó a su departamento, vivía solo pues su único hermano se había ido con su novio, tenían poco contacto pero para Alfred estaba bien que él fuera feliz. Dejó la pluma en una mesita de su sala y se fue a comer.

No pasó nada más interesante en el resto de la semana. Todo seguía su curso natural, iba a la universidad los días que le tocaba –ya que logró acomodar su horario para divertirse también sin matarse el cerebro-, salía con amigos, comía, hacía deportes, trabajaba, nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo tenía la intriga de lo que sucedió la última vez que fue al bosque.

Como era de suponer, la curiosidad fue mayor y se fue al mismo claro.

Nada extraordinario, miraba todo con más cautela pero no encontraba algo que le diese alguna respuesta –porque simplemente era terco y curioso-

-al parecer no voy a encontrar nada –suspiró decepcionado-

-_hey! No, espera!...d-detente!_ –se apreció desde otra perspectiva al ángel de la vez anterior, peleaba con su hermano mayor el cual le empujaba hacia una especie de ventana de cristal que traslucía a los alrededores, la riña en el aire arriba del humano el cual no se percató ya ellos tenían su manera de usar la magia angelical-

-hmm…de repente tengo sueño…pero no quiero dormir aún…-bostezó-

-_Scott! Ahh!_ –y este logró empujarlo a través del objeto mágico el cual se desvaneció dejándole sin alas y a la vista de los humanos-

-_suerte_ –sonrió satisfecho antes de irse-

-espera! –y no se sujetó más del aire cayendo sobre el estadounidense- ah!

-…! –justo escuchó la primera palabra de acento británico miró arriba extendiendo los brazos para atrapar al personaje que caía-

El ángel se aferró a él por instinto cerrando los ojos fuertemente, al darse cuenta que no tocó el suelo los abrió y se dio cuenta de que lo había provocado

-a-ah! –se bajó asustado del humano-

-oye, de dónde saliste? –le preguntó curioso-

-e-es…yo…-nervioso no podía creerlo, en verdad su hermano había logrado meterlo en el mundo de los humanos en totalidad- …cómo es que…? –estaba asustado, es cierto que visitaba de vez en cuando ese mundo pero solamente miraba y no tenía tanto conocimiento sobre este, a pesar de ser un ángel- …qu-quién eres…?

-soy Alfred…cómo llegaste hasta ahí arriba? –señaló al aire-

-n-no…yo…-se notaba el nerviosismo así que el joven decidió acercarse un poco buscando calmarlo- aléjate…! –retrocedió esquivo-

-no te preocupes, -sonrió amablemente- no te haré nada malo –se detuvo- sólo quiero ayudarte

-eh…? –se sonrojó y no supo la razón- p-por qué quieres ayudarme?

-ah? porque soy un hero! –se señaló infantilmente-

-no seas tonto –le dijo extrañado-

-jajajajaja –rió un poco antes de seguir hablando- por cierto, ya que no me quieres decir cosas complicadas…por qué ese vestuario tan revelador? –señaló con un leve sonrojo la parte baja de la ropa del ángel-

-eh?! –se miró y se le subieron los colores de un solo golpe, se estiró la falda de la toga avergonzado- no me veas así pervertido!

-sólo pregunté –dijo riendo- a dónde quieres ir vestido así?

-no te incumbe! –dijo exaltado una vez más-

-de acuerdo –vio irresistible molestarlo, le pareció muy tierno de su parte- entonces me iré –caminó por donde se vino-

-e-espera…! –su tono regresó a la normalidad, alzó su mano y corrió a alcanzarlo-

-dime –se detuvo y se giró para verle sonriendo-

-yo…-bajó la vista avergonzado-

-te perdiste, no es cierto?

-…-se sonrojó levemente y asintió apenado-

-si no tienes dónde ir puedes venir a mi departamento, hay espacio para dos…

-…? –levantó su vista incrédulo- es en serio?

-claro! –sonrió-

Este no le respondió, se sintió bien ese gesto, a pesar de que este no le conocía le brindó su mano. Caminaron siendo el guía Alfred

-y no me has dicho tu nombre…

-Arthur Kirkland…-dijo por lo bajo desde atrás de él-

-me gusta ese nombre, eres británico, no?

-s-sí…

-acerté jajajajaja –volvió a reír tontamente-

Ese comportamiento sorprendía y extrañaba al ojiverde, pero por alguna razón no le incomodaba para nada. Llegaron al departamento del norteamericano

-pasa –le abrió la puerta invitándolo con cortesía-

-g-gracias…-entró tímidamente y el otro cerró la puesta después de entrar-

-sé que no es lo mejor pero al menos puedes estar un rato hasta que llames a alguien y puedas ubicarte –tiró las llaves por ahí-

-yo…-cómo le podía decir que en verdad no tenía ni un alma que le conociera aparte de él y que no tenía ni silla en donde ubicarse?- Alfred…en realidad no…-se quedó estático cerca de la entrada observando como el nombrado sacaba una gaseosa de la refrigeradora-

-qué sucede…? Tienes hambre? Tengo una hamburguesa por si…

-no es eso…-se rascó la nuca apenado-

-no me digas que no tienes casa o alguien a quien llamar

-pues…-apartó la vista avergonzado- si quieres me puedo ir en este momento y no te molesto más –trató de huir buscando la puerta pero Alfred fue más veloz y lo detuvo del brazo-

-no me molestas, es más, si quieres puedes vivir conmigo –ofreció más por impulso que por otra cosa-

-qué…?! –le miró confuso y su corazón se aceleró sin permiso-

-en serio…es que…-se apartó- no puedo permitir que nadie se arriesgue a los peligros y sufra soledad porque es el deber de un hero! Jajajajaa –al menos intentó sonar natural-

-estás de acuerdo con esto?

-claro!

Terminó accediendo, no le quedaba de otra. Pero había sola una condición: el traje se lo cambiaba al salir a la calle; y era lógico, atraía miradas para todo tipo de gusto y desagrado. Alfred le consiguió ropa de su talla ya que la mayoría que tenía le quedó algo grande. El estadounidense escondió la pluma que había encontrado antes, por alguna razón al verla le recordaba al británico, incluso reconoció su aroma y eso le desconcertó.

Pasó algo de tiempo para que pudieran acostumbrarse uno al otro. Porque Arthur no estaba acostumbrado a los humanos y tenía un carácter Tsundere, a diferencia de Alfred que hacía todo lo posible por lograrlo entender y no hacerle enojar –a pesar de que sí lo molestaba porque le parecía sumamente adorable-.

Y sin darse cuenta el ángel se enamoró del humano. No es que le molestara pero le avergonzaba y le dolía, ese tipo poco mayor que él –estando en forma humana- lo miraba como un huésped o un amigo, además no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio tiempo atrás, claro que fue a causa de un empujón de su hermano pero no podía olvidar ese sabor tan especial que sus labios probaron.

Se resignó porque la verdad –y según él- perdería el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y sólo lograría deprimirse más.

Pero la tortura no acabó en más de un año. Una noche

-_Arthur –_escuchó mientras leía un libro sentado en la sala, estaba solo pues Alfred había salido a trabajar y faltaba para que llegara_-_

_-_Scott? –miró a todos lados buscándole-

-_aquí tonto_ –le tocó por detrás dejándose mirar únicamente para él-

-tú idiota! cómo te atreves a mandarme a este mundo?! –se soltó a gritarle olvidando el libro en quien sabe donde para reclamarle-

-_te hice un favor…-_le respondió simple-_ y a todos los demás_…-susurró burlonamente-

_-_no puedo regresar por tu culpa! Y no es un favor!

-_significa que tu relación con ese estúpido es falsa?_

-no tenemos nada! –se coloró-

-_admite lo obvio, te enamoraste de ese humano_

-n-no es cierto!...a-además él no…!

-_tiene una de tus plumas como tesoro y sin saber que es tuya, pero la tiene porque le recuerda a ti_

-a qué te refieres? No puede tener ni una sola pluma mía

-_no puedes ser más tonto_ –señaló un baúl que Alfred usaba para guardar libros o álbumes- _saca de ese baúl una caja de color niguel y repite lo que dijiste_

-loco…-dijo de mala gana yendo hacia el objeto, tenía permiso para sacar libros pero jamás le habían dado el consentimiento de revisar cosas más personales, lo dejaba de lado- este? –lo señaló, estaba debajo de otros libros los cuales apartó-

Asintió

-debo estar loco como para hacerte caso –suspiró y tomó la cajita de madera en sus manos, la contempló dudando-

-_ábrela_ –le dijo neutral-

-e-es sólo por…solamente es…-trataba de buscar una excusa, se sentía invasor de privacidad- está bien, sólo un vistazo

Abrió la caja y ahí estaba, una pluma olvidada proveniente de sus alas

-n-no…cómo la obtuvo? Si y-yo…

-_el día en que lo conociste y lo besaste se te cayó_

-y no me dijiste nada?! –guardó todo en su lugar dejándose la pluma en la mano, seguía tan blanca como antes-

-_no te entiendo estúpido conejo, eso te indica que te aprecia y te pones así…no volveré a hacerte favores_

-es que no es un favor! Sabes que no es correcto!

-_sólo si lo crees así, -se cruzó de bazos- si él te recibe y se hacen uno te quedarás como humano pero eso no debería de importarte, o me equivoco?_

_-_n-no es…! Y qué…?! acaso por eso me mandaste aquí? Querías deshacerte de mí? O acaso burlarte?, él es humano jamás me recibirá

-_no lo entiendes, verdad? eres muy cerrado, sabes? Si un ángel se enamora teniendo tu estado no puede regresar a menos que compruebe que unilateral o corte cualquier lazo con el humano, eso lo olvidaste_

-qué pretendes? –estaba confuso-

-_nada…-_le respondió con simpleza y se fue desvaneciendo- _no olvides mandarme saludos después –_sonrió de un modo que antes su hermano no había visto, después desapareció hacia su mundo_-_

-oye! –quiso detenerlo pero la puerta del lugar se abrió con unas risas acompañadas-

-Artie~! –entró el estadounidense con gran hiperactividad cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-A-Alfred?! –se puso nervioso pero trató de tranquilizarse-

-por qué tan nervioso y sonrojado? –curioso se acercó a su rostro-

-n-nada…

-vieras que…-iba a empezar a contar alguna anécdota pero se detuvo al ver lo que la mano del británico sostenía- por qué tienes eso? –la tomó y su voz se escuchó más seria de lo normal-

-es…yo…lo siento es que…

-no te disculpes –le sonrió suavemente-

-pero es que…-a pesar de que era su pluma al tenerla bajo su custodia por ese tiempo técnicamente se convirtió de él- no debí…ehm…

-sabes por qué la guardo de ese modo?

-eh…?

-cuando la obtuve no sabía la razón de que estuviera conmigo, de hecho fue extraño pero…me traía buenas sensaciones, además huele bien y me recuerda un sabor dulce en mis labios cuando al despertar encontré, por alguna razón se me viene tu imagen a la mente cuando la tengo –se sonrojó por lo último- n-no pienses mal…!

-Al…-estaba rojo y nervioso- si te digo un secreto te enojarías conmigo diciéndome loco?

-p-por qué habría de hacerlo?

-soy un ángel, esa pluma era mía y fui yo quien te dejó esa sensación en los labios aquel día, mi hermano mayor me empujó y te besé…-siguió antes de que el atónito del americano respondiese- cuando me viste por primera vez fue porque de nuevo mi hermano se había salido con la suya y me mandó a este mundo, creí que era broma pero jamás me ayudó a regresar…

-es…es cierto?

-claro que lo es…sino…ya me abría ido hace tiempo, y a mi mundo no regreso porque…porque… -bajó la mirada apenado- siento algo por ti

-valla –dijo, estaba sonrojado pero sonaba más tranquilo- y creí que yo era el loco, dices que eres un ángel y que me besaste mientras dormía, luego que esa pluma es tuya y que por decir así eres un ángel "caído" y que no puedes regresar porque te enamoraste de mí…

-n-no te burles…-pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas- si no me correspondes simplemente no tienes por qué burlarte de esa manera!

-no me burlo –le miró a los ojos y sostuvo sus mejillas suavemente limpiándolas con su pulgar- es que no puedo creer la suerte que tengo –sonrió sinceramente-

-no me digas que tú…no es cierto…

-no hay remedio, estoy enamorado de ti Arthur Kirkland

Le besó suavemente, sintiendo la calidez y sedosidad de los labios del menor, este se sorprendió al principio pero luego se relajó y disfrutó de la pureza llena de carió de ese beso, se separaron mirándose a los ojos

-no sabía si decirte eso pero…es que no podía entender mis sentimientos, Arthur, me confundes, me atraes pero no es sólo por tu físico, no me importan tus defectos ni nada, me haces sentir en las nubes y quiero estar contigo siempre, tardé en descubrirlo pero ahora lo sé y te lo diré, te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo

-Alfred, al principio creí que eras un humano más del montón…pero me di cuenta de algo…no soy bueno en palabras por lo que no te puedo decir mucho, lo que sí sé decir a la perfección en este momento es que…te amo

Esas palabras sellaron con un beso profundo lleno de amor puro y sincero. No había vuelta atrás. Su amor era sincero y querían demostrarlo, llevaban tiempo amándose de largo, y los besos siguientes fueron más lejos, no llegando a lo vulgar o desesperado, pero se sentían y saboreaban uno al otro.

Las caricias no se dieron a esperar, Alfred llevó sus manos a la cadera de Arthur, pegando sus cuerpos lo abrazaba entre besos, luego estas buscaron entrada en la camisa del anglosajón acariciando con suavidad la tersa piel de este sacándole suspiros que amaba.

Y exploró más de esa deliciosa piel besando con suavidad el cuello del menor el cual respiraba agitado sintiendo las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, estaba nervioso pero seguro porque era con la persona indicada.

Se fueron a la cama de Alfred entre besos y caricias con cántico de suspiros y jadeos. El mayor recostó con suavidad el cuerpo del británico y le quitó la ropa superior al igual que sí mismo.

Su boca pasó del cuello al pecho, besó y lamió con gusto esa piel, ese aroma tan singular le incitaba a más y no se detuvo, Arthur suspiraba y gemía al sentir al mayor devorando con sumo cuidado sus pezones

-Alfred…ah~ -suspiró enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él-

Este se sintió invitado a seguir, esa voz le era deleite en esos momentos. Sus manos pasearon por el dorso acariciando y luego su boca volvió a subir robándole más besos que le eran correspondidos.

En eso quitó el resto de la ropa de Arthur y también se quitó su ropa. Se posó sobre él para besarle y rozar sus cuerpos sintiéndose acalorados y excitados

-Al-fred…ah~ ah~ -gemía algo fuerte el anglosajón-

-Arthur…ghn~ ah~ -no se quedaba atrás-

Entonces Arthur dio permiso para llegar a lo que sigue, Alfred buscó su entrada e introdujo un dedo haciéndole estremecer al menor arqueando su espalda, lo calmó con más besos. Llegó el segundo e hizo círculos haciendo gemir al cuerpo debajo de él y luego entró el tercero.

Los sacó y abrió las piernas de Arthur acariciándolas con sutileza, se posicionó entre ellas y comenzó a entrar en la estrecha y tibia cavidad

-ahh~! –gimió fuerte Arthur sintiendo a Alfred en su interior-

Este le besó esperando a que se acostumbrase y empezó el vaivén con suavidad. Él también gemía. Se movía de adentro hacia afuera entrelazando sus manos con el menor

-ah~ ahh~ Al…Alfred ah~ Al-fred ahh~!

-ah~ Ar-thur…gnh~ ahh~ Arthur~ ahh~

El vientre de Alfred rozaba el miembro de Arthur, sus manos le acariciaban su cuerpo y su lengua danzaba junto con la de él en besos apasionados.

Gemían sus nombres entre jadeos incesantes llenos de amor y pasión. Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y enloquecían, la vista de ambos e nubló en placer

-a-ah~ Alfred~ ahh~ ah~ m-más~ ahh~!

-ghn…ahh~ ah~ Arthur~ aghh~! -cumplió su deseo-

-ahh~! Ahh~! –sus gemidos eran ya más fuertes sintiendo profundo a su amor-

Porque lo que ya tocaba era el punto esencial de Arthur, lo supo y empujó más fuerte y rápido. Los alaridos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación

-ahh~ Al-fred~ ahh~! Ya no…ghn~ aguan-to…m-más ahh~!

-y-yo…ahh~ ghn~ ah~ tam-poco…ah~ ca…si

Entonces Arthur se vino en el vientre de ambos en un alarido de placer, un segundo después la contracción en su cuerpo le dio el punto final a Alfred viniéndose en su interior llenándolo de su esencia.

Ambos se relajaron y Alfred se recostó por un momento en el pecho de Arthur, al recuperar su respiración salió con suavidad de su interior y se acostó a su lado, siendo la cama algo pequeña el abrazo y unión era ideal, Arthur se acomodó en su pecho y Alfred lo abrazó con protección y amor.

La temperatura regresó a la normalidad y se cobijaron. Palabras sobraban y ambos lo sabían porque ya no había dudas o dudas de nada, sabían que se amaban. Alfred agradecía que Arthur no haya podido regresar cuando pudo, sino no podía estar con él y eso le habría dejado incompleto, porque era más que su ángel caído.

_~Fin~_

* * *

es pero les haya gustado, para MyobiXHitachiin espero le guste y con mucho esfuerzo para usted -es por que me ah ayudado mucho con algunos consejos y demás, a parte de seguirme desde mis inicios XD -

en fin, gracias por leer

dudas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos :D


End file.
